The present invention relates to containers and more particularly to a container for holding and storing individual rolls of wrapping paper.
Special occasions such as birthdays, anniversaries, graduations, and the Christmas season calls for the wrapping of presents. It is not uncommon for a household to have many different rolls of wrapping paper for such occasions. In fact, it is not uncommon to find rolls of wrapping paper stored or placed in various locations throughout a household. Not only is the wrapping paper sometimes hard to locate, but it is also a concern that all of the wrapping paper is not located in one single location where it can be viewed before a wrapping paper is selected for a certain package. Further, the wrapping paper usually becomes damaged as a result of not being stored in a sturdy container.
Therefore, there has been and continues to be a need for a system for organizing individual rolls of wrapping paper and storing them in one single facility or container such that access and viewing will be convenient.
The present invention entails a container for holding and storing individual rolls of wrapping paper. The container includes a side structure and an internal area defined therein. The container includes an insert panel having a series of openings formed therein. Each opening is particularly sized to receive an individual roll of wrapping paper. Thus a series of wrapping paper rolls can be inserted through the openings of the insert panel such that a substantial length of each roll is confined within the container.
In a particular embodiment of the present invention, the container includes a surrounding side wall structure, a closed end, and an inlet end formed on the container opposite the closed end through which rolls of wrapping paper are inserted. The inlet end includes a support panel or an insert panel having a series of openings formed therein. Each opening is particularly sized to receive a roll of wrapping paper. Thus a series of wrapping paper rolls can be inserted into and through the openings within the support or insert panel such that a substantial length of each individual roll lies within the confines of the container while a relatively short portion of each roll may lie exteriorly of the support or insert panel. It is thus appreciated that the support panel or the insert panel maintains the individual rolls of wrapping paper separated in the area where the rolls extend through the support or insert panel.